


The Best of Pets

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Dry Orgasm, Lingerie, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Orgasm Denial, Papa Kink, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Threesome, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: Ivan has his good friend Feliciano over for a glass of wine, and to show off his newly trained "puppy"





	The Best of Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece of work

“Ah, Feliciano! I’m glad you’re here!”

Ivan welcomed his friend into his house with open arms. The two gave each other a light hug, Feliciano cheery as always. They met for wine at each other’s house once or twice a week, and this week was the Russian’s turn.

“It’s been awhile,~”Ivan said with a small smile, gaining a nod from his friend. Feliciano agreed heartily.

“Ah, si! It’s been, what, three weeks? I’ve missed you!” he said with a playful push to Ivan’s shoulder, both looking at the other and smiling.

“You’ve been so busy with that new pet of yours, I’ve barely seen you! So- He’s fully trained now, si?” Feliciano asked, eager to hear about this new pet Ivan had gotten.

He was very pretty, and very obedient, and the pictures that Ivan had sent the auburn-haired Italian had certainly pushed the thought of getting a pet for himself to the front of his head. They walked to the kitchen, where Ivan took a bottle of Pinot noir from the wine cabinet and uncorked it, chatting with his friend as he poured.

“Da, he was a bit nervous for a while with a new home and someone to serve, but he’s all settled in now, and very excited for you to visit.~” Ivan said, his tone and gaze making Feliciano raise a brow, watching as Ivan poured two glasses and handed one to him and wondering if they were both having similar thoughts. The big Russian sipped at his own glass, taking a deep breath to enjoy the import he had bought.

“Oh good! I’m ready to meet him as well.~” Feliciano purred.

Ivan picked up the bottle and walked with his guest to the main living room, sitting down in his favourite armchair and setting the bottle down on his coffee table. Feliciano sat down on the couch next to the armchair, crossing his legs and looking to Ivan with mischief in his hazel eyes.

“So when do I get to meet this darling pet of yours?~” he teased over the rim of his glass, Ivan letting out a hearty, handsome laugh and looking towards the hallway, whistling sharply.

“Ludwig! Papa wants you! And bring your toys!” he called, waiting for a minute before one of the doors opened. Ludwig peeked his head out from behind it, still a bit shy. The pet then stepped out of the doorway, revealing himself to Feliciano for the first time. He was beautiful, and dressed skimpily- as a pet should be.

The short, midnight black boxers he wore were tight and didn’t hide much, and one could watch the man’s muscles move as he walked down the hallway, head down with his little bag of toys clutched to his chest. Although Ludwig was being quite shy, it was obvious he was excited, the small smile on his face being the biggest indicator.

“Dearest, come here.~” Ivan requested sweetly, his love for his pet more than obvious. Ludwig nodded and hurried up, making his way to the floor in front of his Master’s chair. He kneeled, looking down at the tags on his collar and blushing with happiness. The puppy always got a little too excited when his Papa called him, and with a guest here, he was even more worked up.

“This is Ludwig.~ He’s a bit shy, but with a bit of love and a few commands he opens right up,” Ivan said with a smirk, reaching his hand down to gently pet Ludwig’s hair, most of it already brushed back from his face.

Feliciano was impressed, to say the least, and the way Ludwig leaned into Ivan’s palm as he was pet almost made him jealous of the sweet intimacy they seemed to share. Ivan chuckled and looked down at his pretty blond pet with a knowing smile.

“Would you like to play with our guest?” he asked, watching Ludwig’s eyes lit up as he nodded, looking over at Feli with an excited but timid gaze.

“Go on.~”

Ivan gave Ludwig a little push to move him towards Feliciano, the pet ducking his head a little and slowly crawling over to the front of the couch. He set his little bag of toys down and looked up at Feliciano with a small smile.

“Hallo, sir…” he said with rosy cheeks, watching as Feliciano set his wine down and leaned forward to cup his cheek in hand. The affection was very well received and Ludwig leaned into the palm, giving a gentle and unprompted kiss to the man’s wrist, making Feliciano smile as well.

“Oh, how cute! And how handsome~…” he purred, looking up to Ivan with an impressed expression, “He’s such a good boy!~”

“Try playing with him a bit; he’s even better then! Ludwig, show Feli your favorite toy.” Ivan ordered.

Ludwig looked down for just a second before rustling through his bag and pulling out a large silicone plug with a jewel on the end and a little remote, and setting them both on the couch next to Feliciano.

“And tell him why it’s your favourite.” Ivan said, knowing his puppy would be a bit shy for awhile at first. Ludwig blushed and picked up the remote, holding it delicately.

“I-I think it’s pretty… And it does this…” he said, the deep voice still quite submissive despite how masculine it was. Ludwig pressed something on the remote and the plug vibrated, making Ludwig blush even more. He turned off the plug and set the remote back down, leaning in and placing his head in Feliciano’s lap and letting the guest play with his hair and pet him as much as he liked. Ivan seemed quite amused as, obviously, Ludwig was a little nervous and was unsure how to approach the situation of having guests.

“Would- Would you like to play with me, Sir?” he asked quietly, looking up at Feliciano with those big puppy dog eyes, striking him right through the heart.

“Of course, mio caro.~ Do you have any lube in that bag of yours?”

Ludwig became visibly excited at Feliciano’s answer and nodded, lifting his head off of the man’s lap to grab his toy bag and pulling out a medium-sized bottle of lube, only partially used. He wiggled his hips as if wagging a tail, unable to stop himself. Ivan let out a soft chuckle and set his empty glass down, standing and walking over, opening the toy bag himself and taking out the length of red silk rope Ludwig liked so much.

“Would you like to be tied up first, моя любовь?~” he teased.

Ludwig nodded eagerly and pushed his face down into the carpet, placing his arms behind his back to be restrained. Feliciano was in awe of just how obedient Ludwig was, and how openly he seemed to like these things. Ivan bound both of Ludwig’s arms behind his back, and then sat him back up, removing his short boxers, spreading his legs, and tying his calves to his thighs to make most of his functional movements physically impossible. Ludwig laid down on his back and spread his bound legs, looking up at Feliciano eagerly. Ivan chuckled and kneeled down to pet Ludwig’s hair, praising him in soft Russian.

“He made sure to prep early for your arrival.~ My good boy was very excited to meet you.” Ivan said, Ludwig blushing and trying his hardest not to wiggle so much at the praise.

Feliciano- more than aroused at the display, picked up the plug and coated it in lube before kneeling down in front of Ludwig and slowly, carefully pushing in the little jeweled toy. Ludwig shut his eyes and let out a soft huff and a strained moan, wanting badly to whimper but knowing he should be a bit more quiet right now.

“I can tell.~ I’ve been very excited to meet him.~” Feliciano replied, clicking the remote to the lowest setting, making Ludwig moan softly and search for comfort in Ivan’s affections. The big Russian sat down and held his pet’s head in his lap, petting his hair and face as he whined and moaned. Feli grabbed Ludwig’s abandoned toy bag and rifled through it, happy to find a cock ring. The little rubber ring was squeezed over his cock and stroked down to ensure it would stay. Ludwig let out a quiet sob into Ivan’s hands, knowing what the cock ring meant.

Feliciano shifted the plug a bit, searching for that special spot that would make the pretty puppy cry out in bliss. It took several minutes, the air filled with Ludwig’s panting, whimpers and moans, wanting Feliciano to know he felt good, but wouldn’t talk back to their guest. When his prostate was found, Ludwig let out a gasp and cried out, the sob being an absolutely adorable reaction.

“S-Sir!~ Oh, sir, please, let me release!” he cried out, barely able to take this little bit of teasing from being so aroused. Ludwig was a sensitive little pup and Ivan stroked his hair as he cried and whined and arched his back, begging for relief.

“Not yet.~” Feliciano responded, turning the vibrator up again and pulling over Ludwig’s bag of toys to see just what he had.

Two larger dildos, one vibrating, one simple silicone. A mini hitachi wand, anal beads, a flat wooden hairbrush (for spankings and grooming), and a ball gag for when he was getting too loud. Feli picked up the mini hitachi and turned it on, looking back to Ludwig and watching as he went through his first dry orgasm. The puppy had heard the toy and gotten too excited, pushing himself over the edge. Ivan still sat with Ludwig’s head and shoulders in his lap, letting Feliciano do as he wished while still comforting his puppy.

“Yes, I know.~ This feels good, doesn’t it? Why don’t you thank Mr. Vargas for playing with you?” Ivan suggested to his pet, although they were less than suggestions. Ludwig was panting heavily and managed to open his eyes and look down at Feliciano with a soft breath out, trying to calm down.

“Th-Thank you, si-sir…~” he whimpered, going back to clinging to his Papa out of need and embarrassment.

Thankfully Ivan had taught Ludwig to always keep his legs wide and his body presented to whomever was pleasuring him, and he kept himself that way, even when he felt the wand massage the sides of his aching cock. It made him tear up a bit, and Ivan wiped those tears away, graciously giving Ludwig a few kisses and whispering to him about how well he was doing in Russian. His Papa’s voice always calmed him down, and Ivan speaking to him in Russian always made the puppy happy and relaxed.

“He’s so pretty when he’s crying.~” Feliciano mentioned, getting a nod and smile in agreement from Ivan, clearly loving that trait as well.

“Ah, да! He is such a sweet little thing, isn’t he?~” he said, kissing Ludwig’s forehead and watching as he scrunched up his nose and bit his lip, trying his hardest to hold off another dry orgasm.

It was borderline torture, but it was obvious that the pretty pet was very much enjoying himself. Feliciano traced the head of the smaller wand around the tip of Ludwig’s cock, smearing the precum and making the pretty blonde pet arch his back and cry out, his second dry orgasm wracking his body even harder than the first one.

At this point, Ludwig was openly crying and Ivan looked up to Feliciano, holding his hand out to tell him to stop for just second.

“Would you like to take this to the bedroom?~ I know my little darling would love more than anything to get properly fucked after all this teasing.”

Feliciano’s face lit up with excitement at the suggestion, his half hard cock pushing at his pants. Ludwig, still a bit incoherent from pleasure, turned a bit and buried his face into his Papa’s crotch, trying to tell him that he would be happy to take the man’s cock on his tongue right there and then.

“Not yet, щенок.~ We’re going to the bed now.” he cooed.

Ludwig wiggled his hips with happiness, although he was still softly whimpering and desperate for release and love. It was more than obvious that between owner and pet, the two had a bond. However- that didn’t mean that Feliciano felt left out. He watched with amusement as Ludwig tried to wriggle his way -still tied- into his Papa’s arms, Ivan eventually just scooping him up and holding his pet to his chest.

“Come, this way.~” Ivan offered, walking down the hallway adjacent to the living room and walking into the master bedroom.

Ludwig was gently laid down onto the bed and given several kisses from his Papa. He was told quietly to wait there like a good boy, and wait he did, although those cute hips began to wiggle again when Ivan removed his shirt. He looked to Feliciano and nodded, letting him know it was okay to undress.

“You can strip down too- it’s not like we haven’t been in similar situations.~” he said with a sly smirk, reminding Feliciano of the other fun times they’d participated in. Of course they’d had other sexual relations- hell, they drank a whole bottle together at least once a week on the regular and had been for years. Several times there had been threesomes of sorts, and once Feliciano had topped the big Russian, a memory he wished was not so foggy.

Ludwig whimpered loudly, wanting attention. Ivan had taken all but his boxers off, and gave Ludwig’s inner thigh a sharp slap as a consequence for acting out.

“You quiet down, we have a guest,” he scolded, Ludwig ducking his head and looking away in shame. He couldn’t help himself, though! He’d been bound and teased and now simply had to sit as the men undressing decided his fate. Although he truly did feel bad for disappointing his beloved owner.

“Who will take the front, and who will take the back?” Feliciano asked, secretly wishing to bury his cock between those beautiful lips Ludwig had. Both men were now fully undressed, and it was difficult to not stare at Ivan’s aroused length.

“Ah, you get first choice. I can fuck him any time I want,” Ivan purred, both men walking to the bedside and admiring the pretty little pet splayed out on the covers. Ludwig whined as his Papa gently rubbed at his inner thighs, not giving him the satisfaction of touching his aching cock. The arousal was painful now, and Ivan knew it. God he was just such a pretty puppy when he was suffering.

“I think I’ll take the front.~ …As long as he doesn’t bite,” the dominant Italian purred, tracing his thumb over Ludwig’s lip. Hoping to suck up and get some pleasure for being good, Ludwig opened his lips and gently suckled on the finger, showing he would be gentle and sweet with their guest.

“He won’t bite.~ Ludwig’s a good boy, right?~” Ivan cooed, Ludwig wiggling his hips a little to agree. Feliciano chuckled and gently smoothed Ludwig’s hair out of his eyes.

“Alright, then, let’s turn him over so we can get started.~” Feli cooed, his eyes glazing over with lust and dominance. He wanted more than anything to feel Ludwig’s throat around the head of his cock. It was obvious the puppy was eager as well, as when Ivan helped place Ludwig face-down on the bed - ass up and mouth ready for some action. Braginsky got up on the bed first and helped position his pup properly, placing a pillow under Ludwig’s chest so he could reach Feliciano’s cock better.

“That’s my good boy.~ Are you ready?” Ivan cooed, Ludwig wiggling his hips and nodding, desperate and ready to do anything for a little pleasure. Feliciano got up on the bed in front of Ludwig’s face, but waited to watch Ivan. The big Russian lubed up that cock of his and pulled the vibrator out of Ludwig, turning it off before setting it aside and grabbing his pet’s hips.

Ludwig looked visibly excited when he felt his Papa’s cock against his ass and his pretty face contorted into an expression of wonderful pain and intense pleasure as his Papa pushed deep inside of him. Ivan himself let out a low groan and took a deep breath once he was inside Ludwig, the scene in itself arousing enough for Feli to get off to right then and there. Ivan bit his lip and managed to calm himself down, letting out a lighthearted chuckle.

“He’s still quite tight.~” he purred, rubbing Ludwig’s sides and helping him relax enough to take Feli as well.

“Well with your size, I’m sure everyone feels like a virgin.~” Feliciano cooed playfully, taking Ludwig’s face in his hands and kneeling comfortably on the bed. It let him sit back, while also allowing him the option to fuck the poor pets face. Ludwig looked up at his guest, and when Feli nodded, Ludwig smiled and gave Feliciano’s cock a few sweet kisses before taking him all in his mouth and throat. The dominant Italian moaned softly and cursed in his native tongue, wondering how Ivan had managed to get a pet with such a good mouth. He’d barely been inside Ludwig’s mouth a minute and already his mind was foggy with lust.

“He’s a sexy little sweetheart, aren’t you, детка?~” he cooed, thrusting into Ludwig’s ass and receiving a moan from his pretty little puppy, who moved his hips back to catch more of the thrust inside him. Ludwig let out a moan around Feliciano’s cock and, soon, the man couldn’t take it anymore. A hand was threaded through Ludwig’s blond locks and pulled, the pet’s throat opening wide as his guest thrust deep into it, giving him the treatment he deserved.

As Feliciano fucked him from the front, his Papa fucked him from the back, creating an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Ludwig whimpered again, terribly aroused and still unable to release. Ivan’s thrusts were strong and heavy and sent a shock through the whole of Ludwig’s body. Thrusts that truly fucked his dumb puppy brains out. Feliciano’s thrusts were focused and quick, making Ludwig feel both desired and used like the slut he was. Needless to say, outside of the cock ring, he was a very happy puppy.

“Ah, cazzo ci si sente così bene!~” Feliciano moaned, tossing his head back and thrusting his cock all the way down Ludwig’s open and wanting throat.

And Ludwig took it like a champ, his moaning vibrating his throat around the Italian’s cock and making him almost growl with pleasure. He could taste the salty precum and tried to use his tongue, no longer caring about his orgasm. He only wanted to taste his guests’ cum on his tongue, in his cheeks, and down his throat. Ludwig wanted -no, needed- Feliciano to finish early and as he felt a particularly hard thrust from his papa, he moaned around the man’s cock- the vibrations sending a shock of pleasure up the Italian’s spine.

Feliciano let out a moan and, suddenly, Ludwig’s hair was being pulled hard, and his head pulled back to be able to take the harsh and fast thrusts down his throat. He loved this- being owned, used, only a toy for others pleasure. And a toy for pleasure he was as Feliciano cried out and came hard down Ludwig’s throat, the load big enough to make the puppy have to stop, take a breath, and swallow.

The Italian pulled out of Ludwig’s mouth and watched as the blond looked up at him and opened his mouth to prove he’d swallowed it all, only to gasp and cry out as Ivan found his prostate and slammed into it. Feli held Ludwig’s upper half this time, and took the time to calm down from his orgasm while watching his friend slam into the panting blond with force that no doubt would have dislocated a hip on any smaller pet. No wonder the big Russian had chosen such a strong pet, no other would be able to take his cock like this.

Ludwig began to sob again, hugging the pillow he’d given for his chest and letting Feliciano hold his head and pet his hair. He cried out between sobs, begging for Ivan to let him have release.

“Ah!~ P-Papa! Oh, Papa, please! Please, let me cum! I love you! I love you so much, Papa! Please, let me release!~” he cried, sobbing between words as he was pounded by his owner. Ivan, taking mercy on his darling since they had a guest, slowed his thrusts a bit and wrapped a hand around Ludwig’s cock, finally rolling off the cock ring and setting it aside before returning to fucking the pretty little pup to tears.

“Go on, cum for Papa.~” he purred, that deep accented voice gaining that sexy, dominant edge it did when Ivan knew he was in control. Ludwig whimpered as the pounding continued, and after only a minute cried out, sobbing as he came all over himself. The way he clenched and spasmed around Ivan made the big Russian growl and slam hard into his little pet, letting out a low growl as he came, stuffing his pretty puppy with cum. His thrusts continued for a minute after he came, fucking the cum deep into Ludwig and overstimulating the pup until his eyes rolled back. He laid there with his head in Feli’s lap, tongue out and panting, eyes glazed over and nothing behind them but lust. His Papa truly had fucked his brains out. His owner pulled out of him, wiped his cock off on Ludwig’s bound thighs, and gave him a smack on the ass, treating him truly as a beloved cum dump.

“Quite nice, wasn’t it?~” he teased Feli, watching as the Italian stroked the puppy’s pretty blond hair and held his head in his lap.

“Oh yes.~ I’ll have to come over more often.”

“We’ll look forward to it.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
